Electric vehicles are generally more costly than comparable gasoline powered vehicles. This cost differential arises in great measure as a result of the batteries in electric vehicles.
Known battery management systems protect the valuable investment in a battery by preventing damage from overcharging or excess depletion. In doing so, they postpone the need to replace the battery. However, these known battery management systems do nothing to manage the overall cost of a battery in the first place.